Underemake
by The Single Fan
Summary: This is another character-change fanfiction, this time the characters are swapped with characters who have similar personalities. Please forgive me if my grammar is bad, because I am from Israel, and English is my 2nd language. I'll try to improve whatever I can, but please, no mean comments. About anything else in my fanfiction, however, go ahead and leave any comment you'd like.
1. Underemake Prologue

Long ago, two races ruled over earth, humans and monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the humans were victorious and sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell. Legend has it that all who came into mt. Ebott didn't come back to tell, however, one small child who have never heard the legend, and didn't suspect that there is any reason why climbing a huge mt. would be problematic, have fallen into the Underground. Confused and bewildered, the small child have searched for someone or something to accompany them. They decided that because there is no going back, he must continue forwards and accept whatever comes. And there, on the ground, was a little flower with a face, similar to the ones thank to which he is even alive at the moment.  
"Hello, pardner, I am _Flowinner_ , Flowinner the Flower." Did that flower just talk? Just... introduced itself? In English, nonetheless? The kid was convinced he's seeing things, It's impossible, flowers can't talk.  
"You must be super confused about all of that fall thing. Someone must show you how things work around here. What do you say that you'll let me show you how to get by, pardner?" said Flowinner  
It's crazy! that flower has currently offered its help. It's really weird. But right then, our little child have felt their little chest pounding, and a little red thing have came right out of it.  
"That, right over there, is your SOUL. It's the very culmination of your being. It's really weak, but it can grow strong. All you need is a lot of **LV** , which stands for **LOVE** , obviously. I can share some of my **LOVE** with you if you want." Even though something about Flowinner's chill attitude seemed odd for our small child, it's not worth suspicion of any kind. Suddenly, a raw of white little bullets have appeared out of nowhere. "These things? Oh, they're where **LOVE** comes from down here. Here, why won't you take them?" The child have followed blindly, and jumped right into these bullets. Suddenly, their soul felt incredibly weaker, and they couldn't shake the sense of dizziness off of them. "Needless to say it was different than they expected" would be an understatement. Our kid didn't know not to trust that flower, it's a flower, why would it try to harm a human? The other flowers in the entire universe didn't ever, after all.  
"Stupid child, don't you see?" said Flowiner, in a smug attitude, as if it was nothing out-of-the-ordinary for either "This world doesn't work like that. Here, it's kill or be killed. So, why would I let my guard down like that? This is a chance of a lifetime, after all. Now, prepare for your death" The poor, poor kid. How could they ever try and escape the situation? They were trapped, hurt, they've been just taken advantage off, and there was no hope for them.  
Then, right where it seemed like they have no way out of this situation, the evil flower have been blown away by what seems to be a blaster of some sort. And a small, overweight skeleton come in and give the kid a hand. That skeleton said, in an almost laughable manner "What a dirty-child killer that flower is. Hi, I'm _Sans_ , Sans the Skeleton. I'm the caretaker of the remains right over there. Say, why won't you go in and I'll heal you? Hopefully that flower haven't done too much damage." Sans then came with the little kid through a big purple gate, and the child felt like they have someone to trust.


	2. Underemake Remains

The child went with Sans into what seemed like a neat, purple-walled building with almost no sign of wreckage, so naturally, the name "remains" itself has been pretty incorrect. However, the kid couldn't focus on this right now, because they've been too busy trying to wash off the feeling of that flower who just tried to murder them. Sans and the kid have followed into the next room, where there have been what seemed like a regular training dummy. Sans exclaimed that "Being a human kid, you can run into lots of trouble. Who knows what monster'd try to attack you. But, word of advice, if that happens, try acting a certain way.", then humorously added "Who knows? Maybe you'll turn their attacks into a-talks. Hey, say, why won't you try it out on this dummy over here?" The human have spoken to the dummy, which wasn't much for a conversation, but Sans was pleased. "Good job, kiddo, it might be easier for you to survive than I thought, but nevertheless stick with me for now". They said.

* * *

"There's a puzzle in the next room, wanna have at it?" Sans said, knowing full-well that it might not be such a good idea. As the human approached a big rectangle of spikes, Sans have said "Nah, on second thought, it might be better if you stick with me. That way you won't have to worry about messing up." Sans took the human's hand and they went through the safe spikes.

* * *

They then approached another room, where Sans decided to test the kid's physical strength (which he, of course, had a lot of). "Kiddo, may I ask you a favor. It would make me pretty happy if you walked to the end of this room by yourself" Sans said as he teleport into behind a pillar. Not questioning the request, the human have gladly went to the end of the room, which wasn't hard given the lack of monsters in the room. He then saw the overweight skeleton perking behind a big pillar, and stared right at him. Then, Sans teleport behind him and said "Maybe if you're going to hind behind a pillar, you shouldn't be so big boned." And then remember "Whoops, I've got to do some errands, can you stay alone for a while? Just, don't leave the room while I'm not in it. For whatever you need to, I'll give you this cell, in case you feel locked up in this room" Sans said, right before he disappeared yet again. The child, not quite being a patient guy, have decided to leave the room, when Sans remembered to call and ask "Oh, hi. Just to check, you didn't leave the room. Did ja?" To which the human replied with a bolder-line deceiving "no", to which Sans replied with an almost-troubling "Good, there are puzzles up ahead, which you don't know how to solve, and we don't want you getting hurt now, do we?".

* * *

The human have continued to walk, when he noticed a random pile of rocks with the sentence "1 in every 4 grey rocks recommend you push them". Suddenly, Sans have called in and asked "Say, kiddo, what kind of sauce'd you like on a 'dog? No reason". The human replied with the obligatory answer of mustard, to which Sans replied "Say, you do not have any allergies to ketchup, do you? Again, no reason". The human explained Sans that no, for they don't have any record of allergic reactions of any kind.  
Afterwards, the human comes across a yellow reptile laying on top of an orange pile of leaves that seem to fall down rather recently. Because the human didn't have any way of going through without moving the reptile, which kept saying "nm" out-loud pretended to sleep, the decided to wake her up. Suddenly, the human's soul pounded out of their chest, and it was revealed that this reptile's name is _Alphys_. Alphys was quite a nervous reptile, who'd main attacks were her own sweet, and toilet papers she cleaned it with, so the human decided to cheer her up, and helped her regain her self esteem. Alphys have decided to show the human an electronic hat she made, that stretched itself to fit her size, and the human (being the overly confident person they were) flirted with Alphys, which got her excited enough to end the battle. Alphys then told the human "Oh, s-sorry I attacked you. A-I usually come here to b-be alone, but... but you are actually n-nicer than everyone else. I, I'll move out of y-your way." as she, using her hat, faded under the pile.

* * *

Afterwards, the human have found a curved path leading into two different place, with their meeting point covered with the leaves from earlier, and decided to turn left, and face a neat little house with a tree whose leaves have fallen down. They then heard Sans says "Well, that was taking a long time. I wonder where's the kid...", Sans have then noticed the human, quite hurt after the long way, and asked them "Hey, kiddo, how'd you get here? Wow, you seem quite hurt, come in, I'll help you heel". Sans have taken the human into a small, tidy, house withing the Remains, the sight of which have filled the kid with **DETERMINATION**.


	3. Underemake - Now Get In

Sans took the child into his small house, brought them to their room and pat their little head in sign of fatherly affection. The child then entered their bed and went to sleep. When they woke up, there was a piece of hot-dog with ketchup and mustard forming the phrase "for my lil puppy" on a plate right next to their bed, which they of course took. They then got up, and decided it might be a good idea to approach Sans and ask him how to get home, he showed so much care, and knows so much about the place, there is no reason for him to not tell them.  
So they approached Sans, which said "Uh? You're awake. Kiddo, can I tell you how much I'm happy to have you here? There are so many good jokes I wanted to share. You'd be surprised, but I always wanted to be a comedian. Wait, is it surprising? Eh, whatever, what'd you want?". The child asked Sans how he may return home, which baffled Sans. "Uh, that's your home now, ain't it?", then he cut off and said "'d you like to hear what I'm reading? It's called _100 Jokes Everyone will Love_ , how 'bout it?", but the child didn't give up, and continue to ask how to exit the Remains. "Why won't I tell you a joke 'I bought a wooden whistle, but it wooden whistle. Then I bought a steel whistle, but it steel wooden whistle, then I bought a lead whistle, but it steel wooden lead me whistle!' nah, it's not that funny. Would ya like another?", the human, holding their breath successfully (however they managed to), have repeated their question, and Sans replied "I gotta do something, see ya", and went downstairs.

* * *

The human followed Sans downstairs, demanding an explanation, only to have him say "Kiddo, this right here is the head of the Remains. This is a place where you can ONLY come out, but not in. I am going to ruin it, so you won't leave". Demanding an explanation, the human continued to follow "daddy" Sans, who warned them that "every time a human leaves the house, someone kills them. I saw it myself. Listen, kiddo, if you get out, they... _UNDYNE_ will, by her own words 'strike your sorry face down until you'll start regretting the very day you were born'". The human decided to take this at face value, and continued to follow Sans.

* * *

Sans then said "Uh, so you want to leave? Listen, if you don't want to have a bad time out there, you'll need to prove yourself. Capiche?", and started to fight the humans. This time, it was a quite difficult attack. Bones started appearing everywhere, filling the screen, and aside of them, there was a lot of uses for Sans's blasters. On occasions, the human was perpetuated towards the ground, and levitated heavily towards the bones, however, seeing the human only has 1 HP left, Sans got reminded of himself. Of the real reason he's doing this. He decided to change he's attack whenever the human almost gets hit, and said "Listen kiddo, I know you want to go home, but look at what we can have here", suddenly, he realized how small the Remains are, especially for a human, who isn't used to being trapped underground, he said "Nah, okay kiddo. You're right. It's wrong of me to keep you here. I'll let you go outside, but that'd kinda help me out if you continued going, and didn't look back". The human, tearing up by that emotional goodbye, which was very unusual for a guy with Sans's demeanor, hugged him goodbye and headed towards the door. They went all the way outside of the Remains, and there it was.

* * *

laying on the ground, was Flowinner waiting for them, and told them (keeping her psychopathic nonchalant attitude). "Interesting. You thought to play by your own rules, by saving the life of someone who attacked you, even though you knew this world is kill or be killed. So you think you've proved me, The Monarch of the Underground, wrong, but at the end, are you really the one in control? And if you are, what would you do if you were shoved into situations in which fighting is your only option?" Said Flowinner as a big warning to the kid, who then shrug it off and continued outside of the Remains and into Snowdin.


	4. Underemake - Snow din for rest

As the human went through the freezing atmosphere of the Snowdin forest, he was followed by a gigantic silhouette of what seemed like a woman but with big ears and a huge nose, almost as if she was a goat or a dog. When he got to something that looked like a weird gate, the silhouette approached him and said "Human child, do you not know the suitable way to greet one-another? Turn around, and shake my hand". The human have then turned around and shook her hand, which have made a farting sound followed by an "oh, goodness you", only then did they realize she's an old humanized goat over double their size. She said "Ah, the classical Whoopee Cushion prank, it always makes me giggle, albeit briefly." "Anyways, you're a human, is that right?" asked the old lady, only to then cut them as if the answer was obvious, and added "That's nice. I'm _Toriel_ , I'm work as a tutor here in Snowdin. The kid I'm tutoring is quite obsessed with capturing your kind. but I'm more chill about... Wait, is it not him over there? It may be better for you to hide behind this lamp with the convenient shaping. Do not worry, he made the bars with unrealistic size, (which would be otherwise impressing, I admit)".  
The human followed right through the gate and behind a lamp whose shape was exactly identical to the shape of their face, which made them wonder "who broke the lamp for it to be the case". Suddenly, a yellow armless reptile kid with bright stripes came in and asked "Tori, have you re-calibrated the puzzles already?", to which Toriel replied with "Oh, sorry, _MK_ , I was too busy staring at this impressive lamp". "Aw, man, what if a human comes through? I wanted to be the one who capture them", needless to say, MK wasn't pleased. Toriel replied "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll capture them with perfect **arm** -ony"  
"I told you, it's not funny! We wouldn't have to do that anyways if you talked to the captain..."  
"I think this lamp can be of some assistance on that"  
"Never mind, I'll go to my puzzles. As for your work? Try to un **arm** yourself of your laziness", MK said while leaving the place. The human also attempted to leave the place with him, and head in whatever way is going to take him home, however, Toriel stopped him, saying "Dear child, can you do for me just one thing? MK have been feeling a been dubious and inadequate recently. May you please reveal your presence here, to help me lift his mood?". The human agreed.

* * *

They went towards MK and Toriel, who were not that far away, but distant enough for them to be seen. They were chatting about Asgore, when suddenly, MK spotted the arrival of what he reckoned was a human. He and Toriel exchanged excitedly confused look with each-other, and Toriel explain to MK that what he was looking at was just a stone... in front of which, was, indeed, a human. This got MK running excitedly to show the human all of his cool puzzles, that he planned to trap them with.

* * *

The first puzzle was what MK called "The Gweat Shocker", and it did just that. The only issue was that Toriel, being as slow as you'd expect an old lady like her to be, was on the other side of the puzzle and didn't like the idea of electrocuting an innocent child. So, she held their hand when they tried to solve the puzzle, to which MK responded with "Seriously, Tori?! I wanted to CaPtUrE hIm" (yes, in exactly the tone you imagine with this capitalization) "and you ruined it!" He started getting pissed off, so, being his tutor, Toriel wanted to calm him down. She promised to not intervene in the next puzzles, asking the human if this was okay, to which they dreadfully responded positively.

* * *

The second puzzle was planted by Toriel. It was a simple puzzle of three boxes and a button. Sounds easy? MK didn't think so. "I know you can't solve this. Even I tried and failed, and I NEVER failed a puzzle beforehand", he said, proudly. To his dismay, his incredible, incredible dismay, the human solved it easily. they just pushed one the boxes towards the button. MK couldn't believe his eyes, as he told Toriel "What's up with that puzzle? Why did I fail solving it? I'm quite 'onishet' when it comes to puzzles!". To which, Toriel have responded, without batting an eye, saying "It's 'omniscient', and you're obviously not! Also, you don't have arms... the thing they used to solve the puzzle!". MK was furious and said "Hey, let's ask THEM! Human, what's more important? Knowledge or ability?!". The human obviously disagreed with MK, but he wanted him to be happy, so he told him knowledge was way more important than ability when it comes to solving puzzles, which MK celebrated, running to prepare the next one. Toriel have thanked the human for agreeing with MK, saying "thanks for reassuring this child, even if you only did it to appease him. He does care a lot about his knowledge, sometimes he'd try to examine things that have nothing to examine about them.

* * *

The human continued, and found a small plate of cookies. Next to them was a neatly written paper saying

"Dear human  
Please enjoy this plate of pie Toriel made.  
(Little do they know this plate is a mere distraction.  
They won't have a clue over why they aren't progressing.  
But we will trap them while during that time. Wait, Toriel  
Are you writing this? You weren't supposed to! You'll foil the plan!  
Ugh, I hate you so much!)

Love, Monster Kid."  
They somehow missed the obvious clue and tried eating the pie anyways. However, what MK didn't think of was that the human could take this food with him when continuing.

 **Seeing such a beautifully cute attempt of a trap fills the human with DETERMINATION.**

* * *

In the next room, Toriel decided to warn the human. She told them "Dear child, MK might not have arms, but he has a special attack that's quite hard to defeat. He jumps on the enemy to hurt it. However, one of his legs will be blue, if you hit that leg and don't move, you won't get hurt at all." The human understood this attack, but hoped not to be fighting MK anytime soon, as he progressed towards the next puzzle

* * *

The next puzzle was a wonderful color-maze. MK explained this puzzle. "So, t-this is quite simple. RedIsLaveBlueIsWaterYellowIsElectricGreenIsAFightAlarmPurpleIsASlope, pink is okay. The water has piranhas, they'll eat you if you stepped on an orange tile, but not if you stepped on a purple one. Worst of all? The puzzle is random, so the probability of making a puzzle that's even solvable is pretty slim in itself." He said, flipping the switch... which resulted in the almost impossible fully pink grid. MK, frustrated, have ran away to the next puzzle, while the human just moved through the current puzzle.

* * *

The last "puzzle" was a bridge, with millions of ways to weapons and traps hanging from above and from below. It seemed like there's no way to escape this bridge, which had even attack dogs hanging from it, that was quite a scary sight for a child to handle with, yet, the human wasn't startled. A different child, on the other hand, was. MK audibly whispered to Toriel "I don't quite like this idea. It seems a bit too... violent. Could you help me escape this situation?". Toriel also didn't want to hurt the human, so she was prepared in advanced for such a comment. She pulled a simple switch and all of the traps at the top went upwards. She pressed another switch and all of the traps in the buttons went downwards. MK saw the dirty look the human gave him afterwards, and said "Yo, that was scary. You... you're lucky I felt merciful this time"

* * *

The human continued to the town, where a tall scarf-wearing skeleton called Papyrus spent time next to a tree, in seemed disturbingly childish for such a grown man. "WOWIE! ANOTHER VISITOR IN THIS TOWN! WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THE ROYAL GUARD?" said Papyrus, the human, visibly disturbed, decided to run away towards a blur in the distance.


End file.
